Cambio
by Milkadreal
Summary: El peligro es excitante, demasiado, y Kagome y Miroku lo van a descubrir. Ambos saben que está mal y que este incidente pondrá sus vidas de cabeza pero un poco de mezcla es buena. -Puedes besarme si lo quieres así- La voz de Miroku es excitante y a la vez es suave y me inspira confianza. (One-shot... ¿o no?) Gracias por la positiva respuesta de "No te muevas"
1. Chapter 1

HOLAA

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que enviaron sus opiniones. Sinceramente creí que nadie lo leería y que se quedaría en las sombras, como… un fic fantasma, pero no fue así. Gracias y a TODOS los que añadieron mi historia a favoritos.

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, mi ídolo.

Este fic nace de mi despecho de los últimos días así que si notan frases sarcásticas nada estilo Kagome, lo siento mucho.

No hay ninguna advertencia especial. Es un fanfic MirXKag y es uno de los pocos que creo que se han escrito.

Disfrútenlo

**Cambio**

Mis parpados se abren descubriendo la preciosa imagen que presencio.

Inuyasha…

Inuyasha lo que he querido por este tiempo de búsqueda. No puedo comer, no puedo dormir y cuando puedo hacerlo, él es lo último en lo que pienso y al levantarme es lo primero. Sé que es muy cursi pero de todas formas yo siento algo a lo que me gusta llamarle "atracción fatal".

Mi mirada le recorre el rostro, tomando mí tiempo en pequeños detalles como: El brillante cabello plateado. Los ojos dorados enmarcados por pestañas largas y oscuras. La nariz proporcional con la separación de sus ojos y la curvatura de sus labios perfilados y su rostro ovalado pero con la barbilla ligeramente cuadrada. Siento que mi corazón palpita con fuerza, demasiada. Quizá Inuyasha pueda oírlo y eso me avergonzaría. Respiré fuerte y apreté la mandíbula mientras mis puños se cerraban, mis nudillos se tornaron blancos y no necesitaba verlos para saberlo.

Aun así, Inuyasha está a más de tres metros de distancia de mí, subido en un árbol, apoyado en el grueso tronco de un árbol. Demasiado lejos de mí, quería sentirle más cerca pero me sentía como una chiquilla al pensarlo. Me senté y me fregué los ojos para luego parame y caminar al lago. No estamos en un mal lugar, el pequeño claro es de color verde en diversos tonos y de un rico olor a madera y plantas, además es iluminado por el tenue sol del día. Me arrodillé y tomé agua en mis manos. Cuando el agua me tocó, el sueño se fue de inmediato y pude percibir mejor lo que me rodeaba. Desde la alta vegetación, hasta las pequeñas hiervas que crecían en torno al agua. Regresé al campamento y guardé mi saco de dormir en la mochila.

Sango estaba durmiendo, acurrucada en el regazo de Kirara, su cabello café-caoba está regado por todos, recogido casi en la punta de este y cubría parcialmente su rostro aceitunado. Miroku está apoyado en un tronco con el báculo en su regazo y…

Jamás me había fijado en Miroku. Aunque me doliera admitirlo, ¡Dios! Miroku es muy atractivo. Trago duro mientras veo su perfil. ¡Vaya rostro! Miroku tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, bien recogido con la liga blanca. No es tan bronceado como Inuyasha o Sango pero ha estado algunas horas bajo el sol. Sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero y tenían forma de corazón, un rosado corazón. Tenía preciosos rasgos: nariz recta, frente estrecha, barbilla cuadrada, pómulos ligeramente sobresalientes y algunos pocos rasgos afilados. Me llevo la mano a la boca y sin querer, me muerdo la uña del índice.

Agité la cabeza con confusión, repitiéndome que era casi imposible que uno de mis mejores amigos fuera tan imposiblemente atractivo y casi inconscientemente, me acerqué a él. Lentamente, en pocos segundos, ya estaba a menos de 15 centímetros de su rostro. Tragué y apoyé las manos en el suelo grumoso para impulsarme a casi rozar nuestras narices. Casi podía sentir su pesada respiración en mi rostro, tan tranquila, tan diferente a cuando está despierto con aquella sonrisa pícara que le perjudica los labios.

Su espesa y perfilada ceja se mueve hacia arriba e inhala despacio para luego ladear la cabeza a un lado. Puedo percibirle mejor de esa manera. Miroku me ha salvado muchas veces de morir, le debo mucho, en realidad. Él me ha enseñado algunas cosas sobre la época antigua que –obviamente- Inuyasha jamás habría tenido la paciencia para enseñarme. Cosas como la escritura antigua y con tinta, la meditación, algunas cosas sobre trampas con alambre y lazo, la caza y cómo seguir la pista de animales.

Me separo justo cuando siento su respiración alivianarse. Estoy a más de un metro cuando se me ocurre la más estúpida excusa. Levanto la mano y toco su cabello, más suave de lo que pensaba. Miroku se sobresalta al principio, luego su mirada se suaviza y finjo sacarle algo de un grueso cabello que le sobresale.

-Yo… lo siento. No quería despertarte Miroku. Perdón- Enrojezco en un segundo y pongo las manos en mi regazo. Mis dientes aprietan mi labio inferior con nerviosismo pero lo suelto en unos segundos.

-No importa señorita Kagome. Pero…- Su mirada me recorre y por reflejo, yo hago lo mismo. Me muerdo el labio nuevamente y cierro los ojos para esbozar una sonrisa. Me levanto del suelo con la poca dignidad que me queda.

-Deberíamos despertar a los demás- Miroku se pone de pie y se acerca a mí. Yo continúo:- Creo que deber…

-Kagome…- No pensaba que el hecho de oprimir el señorita me afectara tanto, me tenso de inmediato y mi corazón me estalla en el pecho.

-Miroku…- Susurro con la voz aterciopelada y siento como mi boca destila miel al pronunciar aquel nombre.

Algo cae en el suelo, causando un pequeño estruendo. Ambos nos giramos para ver a Inuyasha.

-Naraku, está cerca- Aun estoy algo perdida. Me cuesta asentir con la cabeza.

Camino a Sango y la agito un poco para despertarla. Ella abre los ojos y me pregunta:- ¿Qué sucede?

-Naraku – Le respondo con simpleza.

Ella se levanta casi inmediatamente y Kirara con ella. Miro a Shipoo que se asoma por un tronco de un grueso árbol con los ojos que emanan inocencia. Sus inocentes ojos me miran casi como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y por un segundo, de verdad estoy avergonzada. Se supone que amo a Inuyasha ¿no?

-¿Shipoo? –Tengo miedo de que haya visto como yo veía a Miroku.

Inuyasha vino a mí y me subió a su espalda. Era como un ritual así que ya no sentía nada cuando sus manos tomaban mis muslos y nuestros cuerpos chocaban con violencia. Recorrimos un buen pedazo de bosque cuando Inuyasha anunció:

-Creo que me equivoqué- Dice frenando su avance.

Sango deja salir un bufido mientras que Miroku sigue mirándome serio y temo que esté enfadado pero ¿Por qué? Es decir, sí, me acerqué más de la cuenta pero él se ha acercado a mí más de lo que debería más veces de las que podría contar. Lanzo un suspiro frustrado e Inuyasha me mira como si quisiera regañarme, y lo hace:

-¡No tienes derecho a quejarte! ¡Kagome!

Dejo que me dé un buen sermón porque necesito que mi mente se despeje, pero Inuyasha ya no logra ocupar mi mente. Y me doy cuenta de que Inuyasha me es indiferente o sus palabras son tan repetitivas que ya me sé de memoria todo lo que sale de su boca. Me siento extraña ¿Me veré rara? No tengo nada que responderle, así que cuando me dice tonta, algo se dispara en mí, casi animal. Quiero gritarle y responderle. Mi boca se abre e inhalo para decir algo pero no puedo decir.

-¡Ya déjala! – Yo no he dicho eso. Todos los rostros se dirigen a Miroku que tiene los ojos cerrados en una expresión pacífica. Su postura es rígida, como una tabla.

-Miroku… - Le advierte Inuyasha.

-Creo que por ahora ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Si no tienes nada que hacer aparte de descargarte con Kagome, será un largo camino- ¿Me defiende? Miroku me está defendiendo. Mi rostro se siente arder.

-Miroku… ¿Desde cuándo Kagome dejó de ser señorita Kagome?- Sango dice eso como si estuviera casi enojada, Miroku frunce el ceño y me parece que está ligeramente enrojecido. A todos les interesa saber por qué pero Miroku se permite reservarse el derecho de silencio y avanza. Le seguimos en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde cae en el Sengoku. Aún está claro pero el cielo tiene manchas violetas. Todos estamos callados, sospechando y sacando sus propias conclusiones, pero yo no tengo conclusiones que sacar. Miroku tal vez, ha dejado de tener respeto hacia mí, odiaba pensar eso. O Miroku al fin me trata de tú, esto me hace feliz. Pero siempre me alegro de que la gente confíe en mí.

Acampamos en un claro cerca del meandro de un río. El clima está fresco pero no me preocupa, he traído un suéter gris de lana gruesa de mi época. Inuyasha trae leña y Kirara -señora de las fogatas – la prende en un periquete. Miroku - con el que he evitado hablar en toda la tarde- e Inuyasha pescan. En el tiempo que llevo aquí, he descubierto que hay animales en el bosque, lo suficientemente ingenuos para caer en trampas de lazo, yo no puedo hacerlas, Miroku puede, pero se usar el arco y… - por estúpido que suene- tomo mi arco y el carcaj y, antes de que oscurezca más, me adentro en el bosque. Este es silencioso, por un momento cierro los ojos y me concentro en el sonido de las ramas moverse. Preparo una flecha y al sonido de hojas moviéndose, lanzo la flecha que le da a un inocente conejo, justo en el rostro.

Me siento mal por unos instantes pero hay que comer ¿no? Tomo al animal café por las patas y la guardo en una bolsa que he traído de casa justo para guardar presas. Alisto otra flecha y busco señales de animales que seguro se han asustado por el ruido. Tengo que adentrarme más si quiero un par de presas más para comer. Ya no queda nada en mi maleta que sea comestible aparte de paté de atún e hígado, pero no son más de 5 latas, seguro para mañana no habrá nada y aunque no había pasado mucho en el Sengoku, sé que aquella agua del río, apenas y tendrá renacuajos y el agua es apenas potable, tendría que ponerle cloro o yodo, y ya no tenía mucho.

Luego de que oscurece completamente, tengo cuatro conejos más y un pavo silvestre, hoy comeremos bien. Al subir la mirada, veo un destello blanco en el bosque. Sé de quién se trata: Kikyo y cuando ella está significa que Inuyasha está con ella. Estoy muy cerca y entrecerrando los ojos, puedo verlos. Están casi a milímetros de distancia. No me incumbe de lo que estén hablando. Si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que a Inuyasha le gusta el espacio y yo no quiero verla de todas formas. Me di la vuelta y una de mis flechas se cayó, rodando aún más cerca.

Caminé y, a ciegas, busqué la flecha tanteando el terreno. Sin querer escucho su conversación que no me interesa pero mis oídos no se cierran solos.

_-¿Qué pasó hoy Inuyasha?- Es Kikyo y su voz en la de siempre, fría._

_-No sé qué me pasó._

_-Naraku jamás estuvo cerca de tu campamento ¿verdad?_

_-No. No sé por qué lo hice._

_-Si querías separar a esos dos debiste encargarte tú mismo de hacerlo_

_-No me importa lo que hagan solo… no sé por qué lo hice._

_-¿Amor?- _

Esa palabra me retumba en la cabeza. La flecha perdida seguirá perdida porque no quiero ir más allá. Me cubro los oídos con las manos. Inuyasha y amor no son una buena combinación. Nos vio. Me vio acercándome a Miroku. Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda recordando lo celoso que es él y que le fascina celarme cuando se trata de tenerme bien alejada o protegida.

Hubo un gran silencio. No quería oír más. Mis sentimientos estaban lo suficientemente confundidos. No necesitaba a Inuyasha para que me confundiera más. Regresé al campamento con la mente cohibida por los pensamientos.

-No tuvimos mucha suerte Kagome - Me informa Sango con rubor en las mejillas.

Sango también es bonita, de hecho, es hermosa. Con el rostro de una mujer. El cabello lacio y sedoso a la vista. Alta, seguro que mediría uno setenta o uno setenta y cinco, y además es esbelta: con el pecho no muy grande, la cintura bien estrecha a pesar de llevar su traje por debajo de la yukata y las caderas anchas junto con las piernas largas. En mi época, ella sería muy codiciada por los chicos y todo lo que ella pide es un Miroku pervertido e infiel… infiel conmigo. Tardo un par de segundos en responder:

-¿Qué tienen?

\- Ocho minúsculos peses – Me los enseña y veo que tiene razón. Los peces no son de más de diez centímetros -. Bayas algo agrias y unos tubérculos raros – Las bayas son rojas oscuras y los tubérculos parecen cebollines. Cuando Inuyasha y yo viajábamos solos, él era prácticamente mi sustento, y tomaba estos y los hervía. Inuyasha siempre tuvo que sobrevivir solo así que todos confiábamos en lo que él recogía, ahora él está con Kikyo.

-Estamos de suerte – Les digo sonriente -. Cacé un par de cosas.

Vacié la bolsa dejando ver los cinco conejos de una variedad de colores pero eran bastante grandes, liebres. El pavo silvestre no era muy grande, es como un conejo adulto.

-Increíble – Me elogia Shipoo

-Bien echo Kagome – Me dice Miroku pero mi mente está empeñada en cocer la comida y dormir.

-Gracias – Digo en voz baja.

Despellejamos a los animales y los desinfectamos para que no nos contagiáramos de algo raro. Sango les saca la piel mientras Miroku le ayuda y Shipoo mete unos animales a la olla de agua hirviente. Yo me encargo de mi parte mientras veo a Miroku de reojo. El me mira y desviamos la mirada al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos son profundos y hacen que se me seque la boca.

Luego de unos minutos, tenemos peces asados y tres liebres en el mismo estado. No nos llenaremos pero estaremos parados para mañana, además tenemos las bayas que no eran pocas y no sabían mal y un par de cebollines para todos. Estamos muertos de hambre pero Sango nos reparte la comida uniformemente, a pesar de que se le hace la boca agua. Pienso que ella será una buena esposa y madre, y ahora, justo ahora, le estoy quitando a su… hombre. Acabamos con un pez de diez centímetros, unas de patas de liebre que está bastante gorda y el tronco de los animales está bien partido en pedazos iguales, los dos cebollines, un puñado de bayas, purifiqué agua y le eché hojas de menta para mejorar el sabor.

Mañana tendríamos desayuno y volveríamos a la aldea para que fuera al colegio unos días aunque sinceramente ya tenía el año perdido por faltas. Estaríamos a mitad del año, a mediados de marzo, lo único que me dolería sería ir al mercado y encontrarme con compañeros de clase. Logré acabar primero de bachillerato con un promedio de siete cerrado. Extrañaba mí- no nada despreciable- promedio de nueve coma cincuenta. Comimos y Sango cayó en unos minutos luego de charlar sobre Naraku.

-Ya puedes decir lo que sea que te guardas – Le farfullé a Miroku, cansada de excusas.

-Puedo volver a tratarla de usted. Si eso quiere.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Me gusta que me tutees.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme? – Me acusa más que pregunta

-No. Mira yo…- Me sudan las manos.

-Kagome. Inuyasha no está y Sango duerme. Shipoo está durmiendo igual. Dime lo que quiera-Su voz me transmite una confianza que hace que me tiemblen los dedos.

-No tengo nada que…

-Quiero la verdad – Pego un bote de miedo cuando su voz baja pero se hace más alta y temeraria.

-No sé qué decirte.

-Puedes empezar diciéndome por qué estabas a menos de cinco centímetros de mi rostro en la mañana.

Mi corazón de detuvo y mi boca se secó.

-No tengo…

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Dime por qué.

-No sé por qué lo hice.

-Si querías besarme, deberías habérmelo pedido – Ríe con suficiencia.

-¿Te parece gracioso?... Yo no lo creo- Le espeté

\- Mucho. Puedes besarme si lo quieres así.

-¿Enserio? – Mi voz se tranquilizó considerablemente.

-Justo ahora si quieres.

Vi a Sango. Ella me había dicho que odiaba a Miroku y eso me amparaba de quedar como una mala amiga. Si se entera, le diría que ella jamás me había manifestado que Miroku le gustaba. Metafóricamente hablando, estaría besando a un hermano… No un hermano, sería más como besar a un primo, un demasiado sexy primo. Literalmente estaría besando a la persona que le gustaba a mi mejor amiga.

Ambos estamos a menos de una pulgada de distancia y mis manos se habían aferrado a su traje con necesidad. Suspiré, lista para alejarme pero Miroku atrapó mi aliento y capturó mis labios con los suyos. Una agradable sensación se expandió a mi columna y causó una electricidad en mis manos, estas se movieron a su cuello y sus manos, sin morbo alguno, su posaron en mi cintura con delicadeza, como si no quisiera asustarme. Para mi sorpresa, Miroku era tan inexperto como yo. Sus labios, nuestros labios eran torpes, pero eran cálidos y se amoldaban perfectos, como piezas de rompecabezas. Paramos y nos separamos por aire. Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas y mi corazón late a mil por hora con adrenalina, en parte porque en el bosque, cualquiera pasaría y vería a un monje y a una casi sacerdotisa, besándose. O porque Inuyasha o Sango nos verían, más no teníamos ataduras. Él es un hombre y yo soy una mujer y experimentamos cierta atracción, no es malo que de vez en cuando probáramos un poco de lo prohibido.

Me di cuenta de nuestros cuerpos, entrelazadas las piernas y el tronco pegado. Sus manos en mi cintura baja y las mías en mi cuello. Creí por un segundo que Miroku me manosearía pero no se pasaba de aquel lugar ni por un centímetro, ni un segundo. Miroku rozó su labio con el mío y pasó de nuevo. Así hasta que sentía mis labios hormiguear. No llevaba la cuenta, la había perdido a los trece intensos y diez picos, por decirlo así. Nos separamos completamente, descubriendo lo arrugadas de nuestras ropas.

Miroku me sonrió y yo le sonreí mientras nos mirábamos desde lados opuestos. Saqué mi bolsa se dormir roja y me acosté con pereza. Estoy cansada, no mucho pero los ojos me escuecen. Miroku cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el árbol. Sentí a Inuyasha llegar un minuto luego y me alegré de haber dejado la sesión de besuqueos, ahora venía la culpa.

A la mañana siguiente. Cociné el resto de comida y comimos en silencio. El aire es pesado y siento que de vez en cuando Miroku me mira. En una de esas veces, yo le miro y él sonríe de lado.

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche? – Pregunta Sango a Inuyasha. Yo me estremezco y le lanzo una mirada a Miroku, él ya no me ve.

-A pasear.

-Entiendo- Le respondió y comió dándome una mirada de comprensión.

No la necesitaba. Inuyasha jamás sintió algo por mí. Ahora yo… no siento nada por él y eso me alegra. Luego de comer, caminamos hasta llegar a la aldea. Ya era de noche y las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo llegaron. Traduciendo, Inuyasha se va. Sango se marchó a su aldea a hacerle ajustes a su Hiraikotsu y Shipoo se durmió luego de una buena cena de estofado de la anciana Kaede.

Miroku estaba a mi lado, caminábamos al pozo mientras mis labios picaban por unirse a los de Miroku. Este permanecía callado y serio, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al llegar al pozo, me quedé estática viéndolo. Me volví a ver a Miroku y él jaló de mi blusa para besarme. Dejé salir un gemido que fue callado por su lengua. Mis manos se deslizaron a los extremos de su túnica y sus brazos me levantaron. Estaba sentada en el pozo en menos de un minuto. Sus labios presionaban los míos con deleite y su lengua acariciaba mi boca con vehemencia, increíblemente excitante. Con agilidad, sus manos tomaron las mías y aunque tenía miedo de caer al pozo. Sus manos llevaron las mías a mi cabeza. Esto es lo más excitante que he hecho. Miroku paró y le dio pequeños besos a mi mandíbula y bajaron a mi cuello.

Sus labios succionaron bajo mi oreja. Me quedaría un chupón por lo que lo separé.

Negué la cabeza:- No puedes dejarme marcas.

-No planeaba hacerlo- Sus ojos eran oscuros y brillantes -. No allí al menos.

-¿Qu…?

Sus manos bajaron el escote de mi blusa, esta es elástica por lo que dejaba mi sujetador celeste al descubierto y el clima no esta tan frío, ya no traía el suéter de lana. Su boca succionó justo donde se unían mis senos, tal vez un par de centímetros arriba. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello. Me arqueé y Miroku tomó mi cintura con su mano libre. Luego de un minuto, tenía un "bello" chupón en la unión de los pechos de color rojo intenso. Miroku me besó por última vez y le dije, seductoramente:

-¿Amigos?

_Soy una zorra_, me dije mentalmente.

-Solo amigos – Nuestros labios se unieron con necesidad para separarse luego con una sonrisa.

No sé qué va a pasar mañana con nosotros. De hecho, no sé si hay un nosotros pero Miroku me gusta, me gusta mucho. Empezamos a balbucear luego de unos minutos.

-Tú me gustas – Declara él mientras me besa el cuello.

-Tú también me gustas…mucho.

Tomé mi maleta y me marché. En tres días, cuando volviera, besaría sus labios hasta que me dolieran los míos. Suspiro en medio de la noche en el interior del pozo. Me echo el cabello hacia atrás y voy a mi casa a ducharme.

La casa está sola. Prendo las luces de toda la morada y dejo la maleta con las latas de paté en la cocina. Subo las gradas de madera que rechinan un poco. Mi habitación está limpia y ordenada, casi como la habitación de un monje.

_Monje_

Pero luego viene a mi mente la imagen de peludas orejas plateadas y un traje rojo de suave tela. Me saco la ropa y tomo mi bata de baño para anudarla a mi cintura. Voy al baño y abro los grifos hasta que me gusta la temperatura del agua y la bañera se llena. Tomo unas sales minerales de agradable aroma de un frasco de vidrio. Necesito relajarme y reflexionar.

Me meto al baño y me miro desnuda en el espejo. Soy bastante promedio: baja de estatura, pecho ligeramente por abajo del promedio, caderas...no tengo caderas y las piernas normales y simétricas. Me llevo la mano al chupón y pienso en Miroku. En aquel cabello oscuro y esos ojos violetas. Me meto al agua con lentitud.

Y suspiro con su nombre en mis labios:

_Miroku…_

**Fin**

_N_O sé que me pasó estos días pero se me dio por ver a Miroku más de cerca y le encontré muy guapo. Además me sentía original y salió esto. Creo que se quedará como un One- shot pero si quieren que siga… saben el procedimiento. (Este iba a ser un lemon InuXKag)

Adiós y gracias por los reviews que tuvo _No te muevas. _


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE:**

No es que no haya querido subir pero mi compu ha sido atacada por un virus y al mandar a componerla, me dijeron que podían salvar los archivos pero que demoraría un poco más. Al cabo de 2 semanas, tenía mi compu de vuelta… pero los archivos, aunque si estaban todos, estaban incompletos ¿Me explico? Mis documentos solo tenía una pequeña parte de lo que eran y lo más reciente que había hecho, como el cap 2 y 3, estaban como de 1000 palabras. Luego de superar esa depresión, me puse a escribir y fue difícil recrear todo e igualarme en las tareas escolares. En fin…

GRACIAS POR ESPERAR… los pocos que han leído

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo imagino sandeces…

**Cambio**

Capítulo 2: Represión

_Miroku…_

Abrí los ojos casi inmediatamente cuando oí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Jadeo y, con la discreción de un cazador, me paro dela tina y tomo mi bata del perchero dorado. Tragué con fuerza y salí del agua, me sequé los pies a medias y me arrimé a la puerta del baño. Llevé mi cabeza a la puerta e intenté concentrarme en el sonido exterior.

Un chirrido de la madera de mi habitación…

Pasos seguros…

Algo cayéndose y destrozándose en el suelo… ¡Mi cuadro! (N/A)1

No me importa si un maldito Oni de 3 metros me esperaba fuera del baño… Nadie se mete con mis cosas. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y la gire despacio. La luz está prendida y el pequeño espacio entre mi cuarto y el baño hace que un miedo crezca dentro de mí. Con cuidado y, silenciosa, abro la puerta del cuarto de Sota. Esta desarreglado y con juegos de video fuera de sus cajas. Tomo lo que necesito: un bate de béisbol de madera que está junto a la puerta. Me siento como un ninja cuando voy a la puerta de mi cuarto y abro de golpe la puerta con el pie descalzo.

Alzo el bate y mis brazos se quedan en posición vertical mientras Inuyasha me agarra de estos y los pega contra la pared. Dejo salir un suspiro de puro alivio, pero este se va en un segundo cuando noto como estoy vestida: la bata que está mal amarrada y que se está soltando. Luego de unos segundo, la bata se abre y deja ver el especio entre mis senos y…. ¡el chupón!

-¡Suéltame! – Mis manos suelta el bate y con todo el aliento que me queda…

-Abajo.

Sus manos me sueltan a tiempo para que él sea el único que se estrelle contra el suelo y yo me cubro el chupón con las manos temblando pero ahora me anudo la cinta con fuerza. Trago duro y voy a tomar una toalla del baño y me la pongo en los hombros. Cuando vuelvo, Inuyasha está sentado en la cama en pose india y me mira… con los ojos fríos, estos me sacuden las entrañas.

-Te… te traje esto – Inuyasha estira la mano y se busca en la manga del haori algo, al encontrarlo lo estira. Una pequeña exclamación muere en mi boca cuando su mano me ofrece la flecha que perdí.

_Ok…ok. Todo va a estar bien. Finge no saber nada,_ me dije. Soy una tramposa.

-Gracias – Él asintió y escondió las manos en las mangas de su traje.

Yo le miré. Sin alguna explicación, mis ojos se empañaron porque no quería dejarlo, porque amo a Inuyasha y lo quiero a mi lado y no sé qué es lo que amo de Miroku porque ahora, justo ahora, Inuyasha sigue siendo parte de mí y siento como si yo lo estuviera apartando. Me giro y salgo del cuarto. Me meto al baño y descubro que el agua ya no está tan caliente como antes. Me siento vacía y descubro que ya no tengo la astucia que tenía hace unas horas.

La puerta del baño se abre, es Inuyasha pero no es Mi Inuyasha. Avanza por la fría baldosa del suelo y me toma del codo con fuerza, yo gimo y me levanto cuando él tira de mí hasta llevarme al cuarto. Ya en este, Inuyasha cierra la puerta y me deja en medio de mí la habitación. De repente el cuadro del árbol es interesante.

-¡¿Tu lo rompiste?!- Es mejor que hable yo antes de él.

-Necesitamos hablar – Yo siento que las rodillas me tiemblan y el corazón me late con miedo… de Inuyasha

-Pensé que estabas con… Kikyo – Por alguna razón, pronunciar su nombre me cuesta unos momentos.

-Ya no – Pienso que su comentario viene con segunda pero no puedo responderle -. No vine a hablar de ella.

Tengo miedo. Estoy de verdad aterrada y no puedo dejar de temblar. Inuyasha mira al suelo y se quita su haori y lo estira para acercarse a mí y ponérmelo, y yo no quiero que se aparte. Lo tomo de la camisa y como si pudiera entenderme, él se queda justo donde está: a unos centímetros de mí. No se inmuta, me lo pone sobre los hombros y desliza sus manos al borde de mi albornoz y lo abre lentamente. El haori cae junto con la toalla. Su acción no tiene morbo alguno porque su mirada es casi de ira pero es mitad timidez. Me dejo que él lo aparte para que deje la evidencia y, callado, se inca y pone los brazos envolviendo mis muslos y me carga para que mi pecho quede en su rostro. Me agarro de sus hombros para evitar caer y el hunde la cara entre mis senos.

Mi razón se va lentamente cuando recuerdo:

_Solo amigos…_

Pero Inuyasha no es así…y yo tampoco soy así.

Inuyasha me deja en la cama y yo revoto mientras las puntas de mi cabello están húmedas y me caen en el rostro ligeramente. Inuyasha está a horcajadas sobre mí pero no puedo articular palabra mientras sus manos cubren mi desnudez con el albornoz.

-Hueles a Miroku – Su voz es indignada. No puedo fingir que no me afecta. Estoy en un shock repentino. Inuyasha se levanta y abre la ventana que da un fuerte golpe con la de al lado y luego de dirigirme la más lastimera de las miradas, se va.

Estoy temblando y de repente me abruma el significado de sus palabras: Inuyasha sobreprotector y Miroku turbado, no me parece una buena combinación. Me paro y casi a tropezones, voy a los cajones de la cómoda y tomo unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca y saco del armario una gruesa chompa gris. Me visto rápidamente sin ponerme ropa interior y tomo el arco y las flechas para irme pitando al pozo. Corrí directo a la pagoda y me metí al pozo, sintiendo el frasco de fragmentos en mi bolsillo, brillar de forma cálida. La intensa luz me cegó y pequeños destellos me rodearon y me transportaron al Sengoku.

Respiro el aire puro y corro hacia el norte para que, en unos minutos, divisara la aldea y al entrar a ella, pasé de todos los aldeanos y fui a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Al abrir la cortina, vi solo la oscuridad del inexistente fuego. Entonces, escuché fuerte ruido que provenía del interior del bosque. Troté para luego correr. Las ramas me azotan el rostro y mis oídos se tapan por el viento congelado. Respiré agitadamente y me puse las manos en las rodillas para retomar la carrera cuando me sentí mejor. Entonces vi como Inuyasha alzaba las manos, preparando un ataque a Miroku que tomaba el rosario entre sus dedos y se prepara para descubrir el agujero negro.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se detuvo. Inuyasha profirió un sonido fantasmal y Miroku estiró el brazo mientras las cuentas del rosario se mueven.

-¡No!- Mi voz no podía ser más alta. Fue una mezcla de terror y desesperación.

No podía ver como mis amigos se destazaban entre sí, por mi culpa.

Desperté cuando el agua de agradable aroma entra en mi nariz. Tozo con fuerza y me agarro de los bordes de la bañera para impulsarme fuera del agua que está tibia. Miro a los lados, confundida, hubiera jurado que hace no más de unos minutos, estaba en el Sengoku. Me levanto y salgo del agua, secándome a medias y voy corriendo a mi cuarto para ponerme el sujetador y las bragas de diferentes colores. No necesitaba combinar prendas. Saqué el pijama del cajón, esta es una de las de invierno, de mangas largas y todo el cálido y de color verde claro.

Me desenredé el cabello y lo agité para que se secara levemente. Preparo la cama y me acuesto bajo las cálidas sábanas y descubro que tengo mucho frío. Me levanto y voy al armario para sacar un cubrecama. Me devuelvo a la cama luego de poner la manta sobre mí. Me pongo de costado y cierro los ojos, rezando porque Inuyasha no se dé cuenta de lo pasó hoy. Mis parpados se cierran inmediatamente y poco a poco quedé dormida.

Despierto cuando escucho la ventana abrirse. Me giro y veo como una figura roja entra sigilosamente, sé quién es, claro.

-Inuyasha. Ho…hola- Aun me cuesta hablar. Me froto los ojos y puedo verle bien, imponente y temerario, como siempre.

-Encontré esto…Es tuyo ¿verdad?

Me muestra la larga flecha de madera oscura. La tomo y le miro. Él tiene la mirada baja y yo le tomo de la esquina de la manga del haori y le jalo.

-Sí, pero…- Lanzo la flecha que cae cerca del librero-¿Podrías quedarte?

-¿Quedarme? - está un poco sonrojado. ¿No se da cuenta de que a mí también me ha costado?

-A… dormir.

Inuyasha asiente luego de numerosos minutos de pesarlo, imagino que se discute los pros y los contras de la situación. Me acuesto e Inuyasha alza las cobijas para acostarse junto a mí y pienso que es mejor que esté acostado conmigo aquí a que esté con ella allá. Siento su cuerpo pegarse al mío suavemente, me sobresalto. Estoy duchada así que no debería haber problema en que el aroma de Miroku llegue al olfato desarrollado de Inuyasha. Estoy bastante cansada, no quiero que Inuyasha se sienta incomodo estando así conmigo pero tengo un miedo casi irracional a soñar con aquel mostró en el que se había convertido en mi sueño y, estando junto a él, siento que los sueños malos se van. Juntos, puedo recordar que él jamás me dañaría o dañaría a alguno de sus amigos.

-¿Inuyasha? – Pregunto con cierta inseguridad.

El responde con un sonido grave.

-¿Puedes…?... No, olvídalo. Solo… no te vayas.

No puedo obligarle a que me abrace. Inuyasha hunde la cabeza en mi hombro y pasa el brazo por mi estómago.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, Kagome.

_Siempre es mucho tiempo._

Me arremolino en sus brazos y caigo en el sueño.

Me despierto abruptamente en cuanto siento la ventana cerrarse bruscamente. Me destapo rápidamente y voy a la ventana, pero es tarde, Inuyasha se ha ido. Siento un pequeño ardor en la nariz, señal de que voy a llorar. Inhalé fuerte y aguanté la respiración mientras veo al cielo, intentando que las lágrimas se queden en su sitio. Luego de unos segundos, estoy bastante más tranquila.

Es la mañana siguiente de un jueves, son las seis y quince de la mañana. Aunque dudo un momento, me destapo y abro los cajones para sacar un uniforme. Aun somnolienta y sobándome los ojos, voy al planchador e intento planchar las arrugas de la falda. Cuando tengo al fin medio presentable las prendas, las dejo en mi cama y voy al baño donde me lavo la cara y me mojo el cuello. Tengo el cuerpo demasiado caliente. Me siento algo enferma, a lo mejor pesqué algo en la época antigua. De todas formas tengo que ir al colegio si no quiero perder, más de lo que ya está perdido el año.

Me visto rápidamente y me cepillo el cabello. Veo el maquillaje de mamá en una repisa del baño del primer piso. Tomo el rímel con dudas pero acabo poniéndome un par de pasadas en las pestañas. Pienso si debería pintarme los labios o delinearme los ojos. Cojo el labial magenta claro (N/A)2 y lo pongo sobre la mesa del comedor. Me preparo un té negro y me como un pan de avena que hizo mi madre hace un par de días, al menos su nota dice eso.

_Hola, Kagome_

_Si lees esto ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no estamos en casa, ni Sota, ni tu abuelo. Bien pues hay una buena explicación, hija: Tu tía Maki y su hija, Hanon tuvieron un accidente de auto hace no muchos días. No vayas a preocuparte, no pasó nada más que unas contusiones y la pierna rota de Hanon y además tu tía se luxó la muñeca. Tu tío Makoto se fue por negocios y no estaba acerca. En fin, nos llamaron para que les ayudáramos a cuidar de Isao porque ellas no pueden hacerlo por unos días al menos. Tu abuelo vino para vender algunas antigüedades y Sota está de vacaciones por terminar los exámenes. Sé que es difícil que estés sola en casa, pero juro que solo será por unos días. Te dejo dinero en la mesa de noche de mi cuarto y cosas para la época antigua en las repisas de arriba. Hice pan de avena, está en la alacena, solo tiene unas horas. En unos días estaremos en casa de nuevo. _

_Te amamos_

Dejo la nota en la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Dejo los trastes en el lavabo y tomo la mochila. Salgo de la casa pero antes de cerrar la puerta, entro de nuevo y tomo el labial que dejé en la mesa y las llaves de la casa. Ahora sí, bajo las gradas del templo y camino hasta la parada. Espero unos minutos junto a un grupo de chicas que ríen y un chico que parece universitario. El bus llega y subimos. Me siento en el cuarto asiento de la fila de la derecha. Pongo mi cabeza en el vidrio y recuerdo como Miroku me toma de las muñecas y me baja el escote de la blusa del uniforme para hacerme una marca tan conocida como chupón.

Al cabo de media hora, tengo que empujar un poco para bajar del transporte y caminar unos pasos para entrar al instituto. Cuando paso el portón, algunos chicos de mi salón y de mí mismo nivel de bachillerato, que me conocen, me miran algo confusos y sospechosos. Las miradas llenas de odio y desconfianza, me llenan el alma de un extraño escalofrío. Aprieto los ojos y, por un instante, deseo que Miroku esté conmigo porque sé que él no dejaría que nada me pasara, sabía que él no dejaría que me dañaran.

Voy al salón y tomo mi asiento, lista para oír muchas críticas y comentarios venenosos de la gente que, con justa razón, creían que no me encontraba enferma en verdad y no las culpaba, solo esta vez, en verdad me sentía muy mal y sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y la espalda me era recorrida de un sudor frío. Me llevo la mano a la frente y escucho los "hermosos" comentarios sobre mí. ¡Dios, la gente me odia!

Cuando las clases acabaron, me salí del salón, sin esperar a nadie. Baje a los casilleros y tomé mis mocasines café oscuro. Muchos estaban allí pero no me importó empujar a los jóvenes para salir a mi casa. Mierda, estoy cansada, somnolienta y estoy casi segura de que estoy enferma o con SPM, o con algo así. Luego de unos pasos, comencé a trotar hasta salir de la institución. Fui a la parada y tomé un bus de regreso a mi casa. No tuve que esperar demasiado para que mi línea llegara. Muchos entraron antes que yo y alcancé a tomarme de un tubo justo cuando el sonido del motor del bus lo que indicaba que ya avanzaba. Suspiro de alivio.

Subo las gradas del templo rápidamente y abro la puerta de mi casa. Voy a la cocina y quiero hacerme una sopa nutritiva, pero decido tomar dinero del que mi madre me dejó en la mesa de noche. Cuando tengo una cantidad razonable, llamo a una pizzería muy buena que no está lejos de casa. Al acabar la llamada, el estómago me suena y la boca se me hace agua cuando imagino la humeante pizza de buen queso mozzarella derretido y con salami y jamón con aquella salsa y crocante masa. Sacudo la cabeza, debo esperar media hora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kagome! – Un trio de voces me despierta del sillón.

¡Carajo! ¡¿No puedo dormir un sábado?!

Mi familia, hermosa y renovada me mira mientras yo estoy pálida y casi muriendo en el sillón.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy perfecta!

\- Claro que no, hija. Mira esto…- Me saca el termómetro de la boca y le da un vistazo. Su cara se hace pálida en menos de un segundo-. ¿¡40!? ¡No señorita! ¡No te marchas!

Gimo un poco mientras mi mamá me sonríe.

-Te traeré un sopa- Sale del cuarto.

Ese domingo no es mi día. La tarde es calurosa y yo estoy muriéndome de frío. Me acurruco en las cobijas y cierro los ojos que me pesan pero el sueño no llega a mí. Mamá entra unos minutos luego con una mesilla plegable. Me enderezo y huelo la deliciosa sopa de pollo. El estómago me ruge. Mamá me deja en el regazo la comida y sale del cuarto dejándome una cariñosa sonrisa, tan común de ella. Aunque tiene 42 años, tiene la vitalidad de una jovencita de no más de 25 años, sonrisa radiante y, en fin, ella es muy linda. Amo su cabello castaño oscuro. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate intenso y lo bien que lucen cuando mamá los maquilla. Ella es muy alta, del porte de Sango y bien proporcionada. Los años no pasan para ella.

Esfumo los sentimientos de mi cabeza y, cogiendo la cuchara, le doy un sorbo a la sopa. Las papilas gustativas parecen bailar en mi boca. Sigo tomando la sopa descuidadamente, sintiendo como la mano me tiembla.

-¡Kagome! ¡Por qué no regresas! – Yo sé de quién es esa voz.

-Inuyasha… ¡Oh no! - murmuro para mí. No es que no quiera estar con él. Solo que no estoy para críticas en este momento.

La ventana se abre estrepitosamente y la figura entra al cuarto, enojado para variar.

-No sabes cuánto te he… ¿Kagome? - Sus reclamos paran de golpe cuando me da una mirada. ¿Me veo mal? Me siento mal…Retiro la mesilla de sopa y me levanto, sorbiéndome la nariz. Me veo en el espejo. No culpo la reacción de Inuyasha. Tengo la cara pálida de un matiz verdoso y ojeras pronunciadas. El cabello revuelto, seco y suelto en muchos mechones enredados. Los labios partidos y de color rosa muy pálido. Aprieto los dientes.

-Disculpa, Inuyasha -

Tome el plato de sopa y me lo alcé. No estaba tan caliente. Cuando ya no había liquido en el plato, salí del cuarto y tome una toalla. Fui directamente al baño donde abrí la regadera y esperé a que el agua calentara para sacarme la camisa de pijama y el pantalón. En ropa interior de diferentes colores y sin combinación alguna: sujetador rosa y bragas azul pálido. Llevo las manos al sujetador y los dedos parecen enredarse en los broches. Dejo que un bufido salga de mi boca y me siento en el suelo del baño, con las manos en la cabeza. Soy un desastre, un horrible y espantoso desastre andante. Me impulso con la bañera y me saco el sujetador por la cabeza.

El agua me resbala por la piel. Me relaja y me inspira cierto sentido de seguridad. Me enjabono y me pongo el champo. No me quiero quedar mucho en el agua así que cierro la llave de agua y salgo de la ducha. Agarro la bata justo cuando la puerta se abre. Mis ojos se abren enormemente y mis manos parecen de mantequilla, dejando caer la bata. Me llevo las manos al pecho y me hago ovillo en el suelo, no sin antes dejar escapar un pequeño, pero sonoro gritillo.

Levanto la cabeza, roja de vergüenza y coraje. Inuyasha tiene el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta con un sonrojo casi criminal en el rostro. Su expresión es casi indescifrable. Mi mano busca la bata y, al encontrarla, me cubro. Inuyasha se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta lentamente, pronunciando un:

\- Perdón.

\- ¿Qu…?

La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aire está viciado. Yo lo siento y Miroku lo hace igual. No soporto sus miradas… en realidad, no soporto que no me mire. Se supone que como llevo dos días aquí, nuestra relación debería haber… progresado un tanto. No importa de qué forma, deberíamos habernos abrazado… o dirigirnos la palabra. En lugar de eso, Miroku está siempre con Sango, siempre, cada hora del día.

Shipoo me mira, como asustado subido en mi hombro. Entonces me doy cuenta de que nadie ha avanzado desde hace un buen trozo de sendero. Regreso a ver cómo, a por lo menos 15 pulgadas, todos me miran con curiosidad y terror.

-¿Qué pasa? – De verdad estoy confundida.

-Nada, Kagome, hace un rato que gruñes como una fiera- Me explica Shipoo y Sango asiente levemente.

Me aclaro la garganta, nerviosa.

-No… bueno, sí, pero… es que… estoy algo enferma aun y con este… este cli…ma – En ese momento veo al cielo: no despejado y soleado, pero unos dejos de luz atraviesan las nubes blancas que cubren el sol y una brisa algo fuerte azota los árboles. Trago y rio nerviosamente. Los chicos avanzan, Inuyasha a mi lado y la pareja atrás, siendo escoltada por Kirara.

-¿Inuyasha? – No hemos hablado de lo que pasó hace un par de días-. Sobre lo del otro día…

-No vi nada – Dice tan serio que me hiela la sangre.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Khe!…Nada que no haya visto – Sé que está bromeando así que sonrió para luego sonrojarme.

Sé que Inuyasha no sabe nada de lo de Miroku y quiero que siga así. Quiero a Inuyasha y seguiré con el hasta que el me aparte.

La tarde llega al Sengoku con tranquilidad. Ya no me interesa Miroku y sus distancias. Él es feliz con Sango y yo estoy bien, algo decepcionada, pero bien. Me bajo la maleta del hombro y la abro. Hay mucha comida, seguro que nos dura hasta la semana que viene. Tomo las cosas que necesito para hacer sopas instantáneas y Kirara se transforma, lista para prender fuegos increíbles pero…

La leña brilla por su ausencia…

-Voy por leña – Dice Inuyasha despreocupado.

Aceptamos porque confiamos en él. Regreso a ver a Miroku, luego de pensarlo un poco, él me sonríe, tan alegre como siempre, al menos cuando está de buen humor, como hoy... ¿Me pregunto por qué? Y entonces sé que desde ahora las cosas siempre serán como antes…

Solo que el "siempre" no dura mucho.

-Espero que estén cómodos. Si me disculpan, señoritas y excelencia – Se despide el hombre con una venia.

Suspiro mientras me llevo la mano al cabello y exprimo las últimas gotas de agua de lluvia. Sango me imita y Kirara se acurruca al fuego de la habitación junto a Shipoo.

-Aun me cuesta creer lo que Inuyasha nos ha hecho – No he visto a Sango tan enojada en mucho tiempo.

Todos lo estamos. Miroku tiene la mirada casi llameante pero su expresión es insondable, serio, demasiado, no puedo dejar de mirarlo…

Sango está cerca del fuego, medio tiritando y no la culpo, con la lluvia torrencial, parece que el cielo se había caído.

Shipoo y Kirara parecen decepcionados pero no sabría decir ya que están bien acurrucados uno contra el otro, calentándose.

Yo, estoy parada en el centro de la puerta medio abierta del amplio cuarto. Mi cara esta húmeda, pero no de agua. Respiro con algo de dificultad ahora. No quiero llorar frente a Miroku, quiero que el siga teniendo la imagen de chica fuerte y llena de valor, pero me es imposible. Me giro, dejando la mochila en el suelo con un fuerte estruendo. Abro la puerta y la cierro tras de mí. Saliendo del cuarto, camino por los pasillos hasta ver un pequeño jardín con nada más que un estanque. Me siento en la primera grada de piedra que me lleva a ese espacio, pero la grada sigue estando cubierta por la teja.

La lluvia se ha suavizado con el pasar de los minutos hasta ser la llovizna que es ahora. Las lágrimas paran y de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy empapada. Algo me toca el hombro, me sobresalto por reflejo y, al girarme, veo a Inuyasha, pidiéndome perdón con la mirada. Me paro abruptamente. Inuyasha intenta tocarme y yo me aparto de su contacto.

-Kagome… yo…

-¡No!...- Le bramo cuando retrocedo unas pulgadas -. Aléjate de mí…- Susurro.

**Fin del cap 2!**

**Dudas, sugerencias y esas cosas, son bienvenidas.**

Me disculpo una vez más… Odio mi compu. Perdón si me como palabras o si las oraciones no tienen sentido y… ustedes entienden.

**¡PREGUNTA! **

**No sé si continuar con un MirXKag o con un InuXKag…**

Ayuda. En el registro del fi esta InuXKag pero mi intención siempre fue que Kagome y Miroku estuvieran juntos

Gracias por leer.

(N/A)1: No creo ser la única en darse cuenta del cuadro de Kagome a lado de su puerta. De un árbol.

(N/A)2: - ES ESTE COLOR:

. /search?q=magenta+claro&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=677&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=GOsEVZ3aEoGpgwTSoYHACA&amp;ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#tbm=isch&amp;q=lipstick+pink+mac&amp;revid=810476246&amp;imgdii=_&amp;imgrc=IkGMuHpVCQzcoM%253A%3BvI13ZIfq07yevM%3Bhttps%253A%252F% .com%252Foriginals%252F7c%252Fb2%252Fba% %3Bhttps%253A%252F% .com%252FJesstsaying101%252Fmac%252F%3B300%3B300


	3. Chapter 3

**H**OLA

Quiero disculparme por mi retraso y mi falta de buena caligrafía y gramática.

Inuyasha, su historia y personajes, no son míos, sino de *redoble de tambores*… RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

*Aplausos*

Yo solo me dedico a dejar volar mi imaginación en Word… u/u

**Capítulo 3: Fuera**

Dejo que el aire salga y este se hace visible. Siento como Inuyasha me mira desde atrás. ¿Por qué no me detiene? Quiero girarme y decirle que no importa, pero no quiero que me hiera de nuevo. Le oigo caminar pero no se ha donde va. Me sobo los brazos y camino a la habitación. Ojalá tuviera un espejo y colirio justo ahora. Estoy algo perdida, no sé dónde está el cuarto. Me rasco sobre la tela de la blusa...olvidé por unos minutos mi alergia al frío. El cielo muestra las primeras estrellas, lejanas y pequeñas, y el cielo de ligeros tonos de azul marino.

No quisiera entrar a una habitación que no fuese nuestra y, con la lluvia, ningún sirviente o residente de la mansión está en los exteriores, solo yo. Maldigo y me cubro la cara con las manos, aplacando mi cabello que se esponja ligeramente. Las puertas empiezan a iluminarse, algunas de ellas con mayor intensidad que otras y otras simplemente, no se iluminan.

-¿Señorita Kagome?- Miro a los lados, y finalmente, hacia atrás. Miroku, parado, con las ropas aun húmedas.

\- Mon…Miroku…- Musito con la voz apagada.

-Kagome…

Un silencio, lejos de ser incomodo, me tranquiliza, como si su sola presencia me sirviera para calmarme.

-Volvamos – Propongo mientras camino hacia él y le jalo de la manga de la túnica.

-Sí.

Caminamos en silencio. Las palabras no expresan la claridad con la que Miroku me ilumina. El me reconforta. Miroku para y abre la puerta corrediza de la habitación, iluminada tenuemente por un fuego de mínimas proporciones. Nadie está dentro del cuarto. Me lleno de pánico unos segundos, pero recuerdo que Miroku no es tan descarado como para obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera. La sencilla habitación blanca con alfombra verde, en cada esquina hay una lámpara de aceite y en el centro, la mínima fogata. También había un bulto de tela que no es un futón, parecen toallas.

-Es el cuarto de los hombres – me aclara y cierra la puerta -. ¿Has visto a Inuyasha?

-Yo… Inuyasha vino pero no sé si se quedó.

-¿Te explico por qué nos dejó?

-No, no lo hizo.

-Tengo una buena idea de lo que lo detuvo.

No quiero escuchar el nombre de esa mujer en un buen rato. Sé que Inuyasha la ama pero nada justifica que nos haya dejado a medio camino con una lluvia torrencial a un kilómetro del pueblo más cercano.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Porque hay que hablar.

-Miroku…Olvídalo, ¿puedes?

-Lo que pasó…

-Lo que pasó, no pasará de nuevo, lo prometo.

-Nadie ha dicho eso.

Antes de que respirara, Miroku se acercó a mí, mientras yo me alejaba para evitar su contacto.

-No estás jugando limpio – Musito con la voz ronca.

Las manos me temblaban. Intento tragar en vano, la saliva se me ha quedado en la garganta, como si esta tuviera un nudo en la mitad. Mi espalda choca contra el muro, pero Miroku no se inmuta y desliza las manos por la pared hasta acorralarme con sus brazos. Tengo que decir algo, pero no quiero apartarlo.

-Miroku, tengo que…- Antes de que acabara de hablar, él se separó de mí y caminó al centro de la habitación y, alrededor del fuego, se sentó. Yo avancé con el estómago revuelto y me senté frente a él. Su mirada cargada de seriedad parecía atravesarme.

-No hables- Gruñó.

-Quiero de…

-No, enserio, no hables.

Luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Inuyasha entraba con el ceño fruncido. Miró a Miroku y me levanté rápidamente.

-No debería estar aquí – El enojo no me duró mucho. Ya casi no sentía nada. Camino a la puerta, Inuyasha me mira unos momentos y luego sale a mi lado de la habitación.

-Inuyasha, yo no quería qu…necesito disculparme. Lo que di…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. No lo merezco. Discúlpame, no debí.

-No, no debiste pero, tú la amas. No necesitas por qué explicarme nada – Me giré y caminé en dirección opuesta.

De pronto, mi muñeca fue aprisionada por mano.

-Ella me necesita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella me pidió que la acompañara por un par de días hasta que recobrara almas y… - Me solté de su muñeca. Agité la cabeza a los lados levemente y las lágrimas se me agruparon en los ojos.

-¡¿Solo viniste a decirme eso?!– Estaba indignada.

\- Kagome…Que la acompañe, no significa que la quiera.

-No te entiendo, Inuyasha – Él no respondió. Luego de unos largos segundos, respondí:-Si quieres, puedes irte con ella.

-Quiero decirte algo.

Aguanto la respiración.

-Dime.

-No voy a tocarla, siempre te… - Por unos instantes, predije lo que iba a decir. Estaba emocionada, feliz pero, no creo que esté lista para recibirlo. No le creeré, él no va a defraudarme ahora.

\- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! No después de…

-Ella no es nada para mí.

-¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¡Ella es todo para ti!

\- ¡No! ¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero proteger a nadie que no seas tú?

No sé cómo tomármelo, por un lado, puede que insinué que soy débil o, puede que yo realmente le importe.

-¿Cu… cuánto tiempo?

-Tres días.

-Solo, cuídate – Hubiera querido decirle que luego no volviera o que se quedara a su lado por siempre, pero simplemente no pude.

Asiente y ambos no miramos. No pudo recordar por qué lo amo, ni cuando me enamoré.

-¿Me acompañas al cuarto?

-Sí.

Camina hacia la derecha y gira en un pasillo hasta que, luego de unos minutos de dar vueltas, para en una puerta y la abro delicadamente. Le doy un portazo en la cara y Sango se sobresalta de inmediato.

-¿Kagome?

Tengo la mirada en el suelo así que no tengo idea de su expresión.

-¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto aún sin mirarle.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo de Inuyasha.

Ella piensa unos instantes, mirando al cielo.

-Pues, no.

-Se va con ella… por tres días.

Ella se queda callada mientras su ceño se frunce lentamente.

-¡¿Y nos va dejar por segunda vez en menos de un día?! ¡Él siempre nos reclama no recolectar fragmentos rápido y ahora…! ¡Es un imbécil!.. Kagome, él no te merece.

Me pesa el pecho cuando la oigo defenderme. No merezco tenerla como amiga.

-Supongo que él la ama tanto que…

-¿Qué sucede? – Sospecha con la mirada inquisidora.

-No entiendo.

-Normalmente estarías echando fuego por la boca.

-No… bueno, sí pero…

-¿Pero qué? Parece que ya no lo quisieras – Murmuró sonriendo ampliamente, como si estuviera bromeando.

Yo me congelé. Tragué con nerviosismo. Estaba paralizada, como si mis dedos se hubieran convertido en hielo, no podía respirar a gusto.

-¿Te pasa al…?

Un horrible estruendo nos alertó. La tierra comenzó a temblar y las tejas del techo cayeron afuera, estrellándose y rompiéndose contra el suelo. Sango deshizo el nudo de su yukata y la enrolló para guardarla en un aquella tela gruesa verde. Se agarra el cabello con una cinta que colgaba de su cinturón y toma su Hiraikotsu.

-¡Vamos, Kagome!

Asiento y tomo el arco y el carcaj. Abrimos la puerta y Sango sale rápidamente. Jalo la mochila amarilla y me la cuelgo.

-¡Kagome! – Grita Shipoo saltando a mis brazos. Lo atrapo y es cuando Miroku nos dice:

-¡Hay que ayudar a las personas que están adentro! ¡Separémonos!

No me parecía buena idea pero obedecí. Sango tomó el pasillo de la derecha, Miroku caminó al del centro y antes de que yo avanzara, me dijo:

-Cuídate, Kagome.

-Sí.

Corrí junto con Shipoo, esperando que él dijera algo sobre el cuidado de Miroku hacia mí. Por supuesto que esto iba a pasar.

-Kagome… Tú y Miroku están juntos – Creo que no me está preguntando.

Tardé unos segundos en responder porque estaba corriendo, tocando las puertas y gritando que salieran.

-Somos amigos – Expliqué esperando que él se lo creyera y que no hubiera visto nada.

-Los amigos no se tratan así – Dijo casi tímido pero había un dejo de enojo en su voz. No quería ser grosera pero debía pararle los pies a Shipoo para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones. Ya no quería de ninguna forma a Miroku, no más de lo que se quiere a un amigo o a un hermano.

-Shipoo, enserio te agradecería que te callaras. No va a pasar de nuevo.

-Pero Kag…

-¡No Shipoo, no volverá a pasar así que no hables más de eso!

Se calló y… ¡Maldito sentido de la culpa! No quise grítale pero no quiero que hable más del tema. Seguí tocando puertas y gritando fuerte para que salieran de la mansión.

-Kagome, hay personas dentro de esa puerta – Me dijo antes de que pudiera girar y gritar.

-¿Qué puerta? – Pregunté un poco asustada. La casa se nos caía a pedazos prácticamente.

-La que está bajando las escaleras.

En ese instante vi la escalera oscura, alumbrada por ligeras antorchas que parecías apagarse. Un fuerte temblor hizo que cayera al suelo y sonoros gritos salieron de abajo del lugar.

-Shipoo, quiero que vayas con los demás y les digas que ya voy.

-¡No, no…!

-Shipoo has lo que te digo. Sal de aquí.

-Ka…

Él niño empezaba a llorar. Yo me muerdo el labio y le empujo levente aún en el suelo.

-¡Lo haré! – Y corre a una buena velocidad, en unos segundos ya no pudo verlo.

Me levanto y bajo las escaleras, descubriendo una pequeña cantidad de escombros que cubren la delgada puerta de madera. Los gritos se oyen desesperados y femeninos que claman por ayuda.

Retiro las tablas, tejas y piedras que obstruyen la entrada y abro la puerta. Las mujeres salen precipitadamente, empujándome y caigo en el suelo duramente, golpeándome en la cabeza y quedando aturdida. Los sonidos me retumban en la cabeza y otra nueva sacudida hace que algunas personas caigan sobre mí, pero nadie se detiene mientras me pisan. Yo estoy tan mareada que casi no siento nada.

Y vislumbro de lejos, una chica de no más de quince años, pidiendo ayuda a gritos mientras el temblor no cesaba y ollas, cucharones y otras cosas, le caían encima. Ya casi sin gente en las escaleras, me paré y le quité algunas cosas de encima a la joven que parecía haberse desmayado. No podía sostenerme bien en pie pero, pude tomarla de la axila y apoyarla para salir de ahí y subir las gradas. Con esfuerzo, logro subir unos escalones.

-¡Kagome!

-¿Miroku? – Digo para mí misma.- ¡Miroku! – Grité más fuerte.

Su silueta asomó entre el polvo y esta bajó las gradas y tomó a la chica. Esta despertó de golpe y en un ataqué de gritos y corrió por las gradas que faltaban hasta que no puede verla. Como si se estuviera en una cama elástica, revoté por la sacudida y rodé la las escaleras hasta quedarme en el pie de las gradas. Me paré rápidamente y mi cuerpo fue empujado por mi acompañante hasta que ambos quedamos dentro del cuarto, oyendo el portazo y de repente, el temblor paró. Mi mochila cayó al piso.

Fui la primera en pararse y corrí a la puerta para intentar abrirla, esta ni siquiera se movía y algo de tierra y polvo, salía de las hendiduras. Comencé a toser compulsivamente y fue cuando Miroku me cubrió la nariz con su ropa. La habitación es pequeña y oscura con varias estanterías vacías, hornos de leña y otros utensilios de cocina que estaban regados por el piso además de comida a medio preparar y algunas cajas de vegetales y unos baldes de agua, ahora estancada por el polvo.

-Respira lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-No hay ventanas… y… el aire se acabará en unas horas.

-Inuyasha vendrá.

-No lo creo. Cuando saliste, yo los seguí y… cuando tú entraste, él se marchó.

-Se marchó para estar con ella.

-Él me dijo_: "Volveré en unos días. Cuida de ella."_

Cerré los ojos y aparté la vista. Él no vendrá y, Miroku solo me prepara para el inminente fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No más de un par de horas aunque pude que la falta de oxígeno limpio, afecte mi percepción del tiempo. Miroku cierra los ojos e intenta meditar mientras musita en silencio palabras. Sé lo que está diciendo: está rezando por mi alma.

-¿Miroku?... – Él no me responde -… ¿Moriremos?

No me dice nada, solo se limita a abrir los ojos y abrazarme.

-Todo va a estar bien – En ese momento, siento las lágrimas bajarme por las mejillas y me doy cuenta de que no quiero morir.

Siempre quise morir anciana, con Inuyasha encanecido a mi lado y ambos juntos luego de haber vivido muchos años y de haber tenido bastantes hijos. Quería morir luego de que ambos hubiéramos consumado nuestro amor en acciones que hubieran durado hasta el último segundo, hasta que nuestra última respiración fuera acallada por la muerte. No junto con alguien que me miraba con lástima y…

Que no me ama como yo a él.

Subí mi rostro hasta su cuello y dejé que sus brazos me envolvieran. El aire se quemaba en mis pulmones y el oscuro ambiente hacía que no pudiera ver nada. Me desesperaba rápidamente y no podía hacer nada más que despedirme de mi familia en silencio.

Mamá, te amo… mucho y siento mucho no habértelo dicho. Quisiera que hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntas del que tuvimos y quiero poder sentir una vez más tus abrazos. Sota, devuélveme mis discos y deja de entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso y… cuida a mamá, ahora tendrás que cuidarla por mí y no te olvides de darle de comer al gato y báñate todos los días y ¡Ah! Haz tus tareas diariamente y sé muy feliz. Abuelo, siento no haberte oído nunca cuando tratabas de enseñarme a ser una buena miko…

Siento como el aire escasea en mis pulmones y mi mente se nubla un poco.

-Miroku…

Aún me abraza pero, sus brazos flaquean poco a poco.

-No me sueltes – Le pido susurrándole al oído.

-No lo haré. Siempre estaré ahí para atraparte, Kagome.

Sonreí un poco y tomo su rostro entre mis manos para besarle. Primero solo rocé sus labios y fue cuando sentí su mano, enredarse en mi cabello y atraerlo a su propio rostro. Un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios lentamente mientras mis ojos se abrían lentamente para luego cerrarse. Sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento pero no importaba, no mientras él estuviera a mi lado para sostenerme.

No me importaba si él la ama más, solo quiero en sus brazos despertar. Por última vez…

Nos separemos lentamente y fue cuando pude ver un dejo de luz que atravesaba una esquina inferior del cuarto.

-Miroku… Allí.

Luego recordé que no podíamos ver nada y le tomé de la mano para casi arrastrarnos a ese lugar. Miroku pareció verlo porque me cubrió con su cuerpo y le pegó una fuerte patada al lugar, logrando que se quebrara. Luego de unos segundos para recobrarse, gatee hasta donde estábamos antes y volví para pagarle con el arco al lugar mientras él intentaba quebrar la pared de madera con su báculo y su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos, interminables y casi sin aire, hicimos un agujero lo suficientemente grande para entrar. Miroku me empujó primero, arrastrándome y aunque me clavé un par de astillas en la espalda y piernas, logré pasar por el lugar, Miroku también lo hizo y entonces vimos una serie de antorchas que iluminaban el pasadizo. Caminamos apoyados el uno en el otro y, luego de unos casi desesperantes minutos, llegamos a lo que parecía ser una puerta. Intenté abrirla, extendiendo mi mano y jalando la cadena de metal, pero me resultó imposible. Entonces Miroku aun teniéndome de la cintura, jalo la puerta y luego la empujó pero la puerta resistía.

Entonces Miroku me dejó a un lado.

-Apártate – me advirtió y yo obedecí por lo rotundo de su voz, apegándome a una de las paredes del estrecho túnel

Se encogió y hombros y retrocedió unos metros para correr hasta la puerta y pegarle con el hombro. Cerré los ojos oyendo como la puerta se rompía y el cuerpo de Miroku caía al suelo. Abrí los ojos y lo vi allí, en el suelo, boca abajo, con múltiples pedazos de madera en el cuerpo y heridas en el rostro. Ni siquiera me importa el aire que entra de lleno en mis pulmones, solo puedo percibir al cuerpo inconsciente que acaba de salvar mi vida.

Cuelgo mi arco a mi espada con cierta dificultad y con la cabeza mareada. Me agacho a él y lo levanto. Al darme la vuelta, veo que pasadizo oscuro y escalofriante que nos llevó a la libertad. Miroku se revuelve y me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras nuestras frentes se unen. Él se deja ayudar y sin reclamar, caminamos una media hora, no quiero forzarlo así que le digo:

-Creo que debemos acampar aquí.

El cielo está algo oscuro. No serán más de las dos de la madrugada, puede que haya muchos demonios a los alrededores y que la mejor opción es continuar pero, no quiero arriesgarme a que Miroku pueda correr peligro. Aunque son solo astillas, pueden infectarse o… Estoy siendo paranoica pero no puede arriesgarme a perderlo, no ahora.

-Sí, acampemos.

Recuerdo que dejé mi mochila en aquel lugar y necesito ir por ella pero no puedo dejar a Miroku. Me busco en los bolsillos y… ¡Si! Tengo el encendedor. Dejo que Miroku se recueste en un árbol y rompo un par de troncos secos y recojo ramas ásperas para encenderlas y, en menos de diez minutos, tenemos una fogata.

Me levanto, dispuesta a ir por mi maleta pero al primer paso siento como alguien me tiene de la pierna. Me presiono para no gritar. Regreso a ver y veo a Miroku mirarme fijamente.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por mi mochila – Explico aun presa de la vergüenza. En ese ángulo, Miroku puede verme todo…

-No – Niega implacable

-Pero…

-No, no vas a volver.

Suspiro resignada y me siento a su lado. En unas horas pueden pasar muchas cosas definitivamente. Entonces recuerdo como una bofetada que Miroku está levemente herido.

-¿Miroku? – Él me mira como respuesta, expectante -. Quítate la túnica – Murmuro apenada y sintiendo mi rostro calentarse rápidamente.

-¿Sin un beso ni nada, me alaga pero…

Lanzo un alarido para que se calle y le grito enojada:- ¡No quiero que te desnudes! Solo quiero revisarte las heridas.

-¿Herid…? Son astillas, no dagas – Ríe, no me gusta que se burle.

-Aun así…

Nos miramos unos instantes y él me da la espalda para desatarse el obi, creo. Se afloja las prendas y estas caen. Pensé que vería más de lo que debía pero estas bajaron solo hasta su cintura. Con la cara aún sonrojada, me acerco a él y descubro que no puedo verle con la luz tan pobre.

-Acércate más al fuego.

Él no protesta, solo se recorre un poco más. Puedo ver algunas astillas que se han clavado en su piel y, por unos segundos, me arrepiento no dejarme crecer las uñas para momentos como este. Con uñas de dos milímetros, retiro las astillas que veo, que no son pocas: tres diminutas en el cuello, dos en el omóplato derecho y una bastante grande en el izquierdo, tres que le cubren una misma área en el centro de la espalda y una al costado del tórax. Paso la mano por la espalda y es cuando oigo a Miroku gemir, busco un poco hasta que localizo a una bastante grande y profunda, enterrada en el costado inferior de su espalda. Ni siquiera puedo hablar cuando saco la última.

Creo que no había visto la espalda de Miroku antes y… ¡Vaya! La túnica no es para nada favorecedora, esta oculta sus anchos hombros y su estrecha cintura, cubierta de tenues cicatrices oscuras y una que otra profunda de color blanquecino. Su piel es perfectamente uniforme de color pálido, ligeramente bronceado pro la luz de la fogata.

-Date la vuelta- Le pido cohibida aún.

Su pecho está bastante bien esculpido, tengo que admitir pero no hay tiempo para admirar, debo actuar rápido. No hay muchas en el pecho pero hay cinco en el cuello que son pequeñas y difíciles pero puedo sacarlas luego de varios intentos. Hago lo mismo con su brazos y manos, hasta que regreso a su rostro, hay un par de ellas, en su frente y en su mejillas. Cuando acabo, Miroku me toma de las mejillas y me besa, pegándome al árbol que está a mi espalda. Gimo complacida de su repentino cambio, él en cambio, acaricia mi mejillas y con esa mano, toca mi espalda y entonces, siento su manos bajo mi blusa…

_Continuara…_

**Fin del capítulo 3**

Gracias por leer y porfa dejen comentarios, sugerencias, apedreadas…

**AVISO:**

Me atrasé un poco por los exámenes de bloque y ¡Sorpresa! Mi mamá me metió a clases de matemática y ahora estoy mucho más atareada que antes. Voy a tener serios problemas con el próximo capítulo porque tengo que entregar una miscelánea (¿? No sé cómo se escribe) de Baldor esta semana y son como 150 ejercicios y llevo… 15… Además de proyectos finales de parcial como plantitas, logos e investigaciones demasiado INNECESARIAS. Necesito estudiar para tres pruebas… ¡Qué agobiante es esto!


End file.
